<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Songs destined for us by smileyTPWK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119301">Songs destined for us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileyTPWK/pseuds/smileyTPWK'>smileyTPWK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Famous Harry, Kid Fic, M/M, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, Ordinary Louis Tomlinson, Single Parent Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileyTPWK/pseuds/smileyTPWK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a 25 year old single parent of a 3 year old daughter named Lily. She is a shy, sweet kid. The two are insaparble.</p><p>Harry is a 23 year old famous singer.</p><p>Somehow they meet...</p><p>---<br/>If you prefer to read on Wattpad, my name is 'TPWKsmiley'. The title from the book is 'Songs destined for us (l.s)'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiii</p><p>So this is my first fan fiction. My native language isn't English. You're probably going to read a lot of errors, but I'm going to try my best to write as few mistakes as possible.</p><p>I love reading famous/non-famous fanfics so I thought I'm going to try it.</p><p>I will write mostly in Louis POV's, but there are going to be Harry POV's as well. </p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p><p>-L</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’m stressed. I had a busy day at my bookstore and some costumers were doing my head in. Apparently it’s my fault that a certain author hasn’t added a third book to his series yet. The argument took at least 30 minutes. After that I had a lot of paper work to do. That was the downside of owning a bookstore. To tell you, I was exhausted.</p><p>I own a bookstore in LA. It isn’t big, actually it is rather small, but I couldn’t afford a bigger place at the time.<br/>
When my ex-girlfriend told me that she was pregnant and that she didn’t want to keep the baby, I was shocked. I didn’t expect to be a father at 21 but when I heard the news I was excited. Don’t get me wrong, I was scared too, it’s literally a human being, but the happiness and excitement that I felt were so much stronger.<br/>
When I told her that I wanted to keep the baby, we decided that she was going to get through the pregnancy but when the baby was born that she didn’t want to be in the baby’s life anymore.</p><p>So the next day I stopped my school and looked for a job. I was wandering around the streets looking for places that were I could work. That’s when I saw it, a sign in the window from an old bookstore. When I walked in to the place I couldn’t believe my eyes. It was everything I wanted. It was a small and cozy place. The first things you see were the old shelves with lots of books. From the looks of it, there were some real old ones but also new books. And in the corner in the back was a red comfy couch where you can read. It was antique just how a bookstore should be. Every person who loves to read books would like it.<br/>
So I was sold from the second I walked into the shop. After that I fell more in love with it every single day.</p><p>Now back to the present, I was on my way to preschool to pick up my daughter.<br/>
Normally Lily was really happy to be there but when I called 20 minutes ago to tell them that I was going to be ten minutes late they told me that Lily wasn’t her usual self. That she seemed sad, but they didn’t see any fights with other children or anything. And when they asked her what was wrong she said that she was fine.</p><p>So I finished up as fast as I could at the bookstore and drove to the preschool.</p><p>When I arrived at the school, I went straight to the classroom where I knew my daughter would be. I can’t believe that it’s already almost a year that Lily goes to school. </p><p>I was walking in the hallway when I heard someone crying. It came from the classroom where my daughter is, so I quickened my pace. When I opened the door I saw my own daughter with tears on her cheeks. </p><p>“Oh Lily” I said. I ran towards her en took her in my arm. </p><p>“Da-ddy” she sobbed. I picked her up and rubbed her back with my hand while I whispered sweet things in her ear. “Sssh, it’s okay darling, it’s okay. You’re fine, I’m here know sweetheart.” I tried to comfort her.</p><p>Slowly the sobbing calmed down. But her hands grabbed my T-shirt like her life depends on it. She wouldn’t let go.<br/>
I know she was still silent crying. I felt her tears falling on my chest. It kills me to see my daughter like that. </p><p>“Hello sweetheart, do you wanna tell me what happened?” I asked. Lily shook her head and hid her face in my neck. I let her be, I know that later she is going to tell it herself what was wrong and if that isn’t going to happen than I’m going to ask her again. “That’s alright, do you wanna go home?” I felt her nod against my neck. I looked at the teacher and gave her a small smile and said “thank you, will see you tomorrow.”</p><p>I make sure that I had everything and carried Lily to the car. Lily was silently crying in my shoulder. I put her in the car and put her seatbelt on. After that I walked to the driver’s seat and looked in the rearview mirror. It’s never been this bad I thought. </p><p>During the car ride I tried to sheer her up, but she’s still crying, and I don’t know what to do anymore. I tried to tell jokes with no success and Lily always had to laugh at my jokes. I even asked if she wanted ice cream with no such luck. And that was really weird, she never said no to ice cream.</p><p>So now I just don’t say anything anymore. I hear her crying and it kills me. Maybe music will help. I turn the radio on and there is some rap song on that I don’t know. After a few seconds I change the station because I couldn’t stand to listen to it anymore.<br/>
“Oh the fray, see that’s some good music.” I whisper to myself. I begin to hum along with the song.<br/>
After the song ends, comes a song I’ve never heard before. It’s not the normal pop song that all the radio stations play these days.</p><p>I got so lost in my thoughts that I didn’t notice till after a minute that Lily has finally stopped crying. I look in the rearview mirror and see her humming along with the song. I feel myself beginning to smile.  “You like that song Lily?” Lily looks at me and gives a shy nod. After that I begin to really listen to the song and my smile widens “Mmh, yeah you’re right darling it’s a good song, isn’t it?” I begin humming along with the song and look at my daughter one more time. Lily is nodding and humming along with a hint of a smile on her face. </p><p>Slowly we hear the song come to an end. “This was the new song ‘sweet creature’ from Harry Styles” the radio host announces. Harry styles, mmmh never heard of him before, but good song and voice too actually. </p><p>When we arrive home Lily is her sweet, happy self again. Lily gives me a hug, looks up at me with her beautiful blue eyes and says “Daddy, hungwy”.<br/>
I laugh at that. “I’m hungry too sweetheart, what do you wanna eat?” I ask her.<br/>
“Pissa!” She yelled. “You really are my daughter” I laughed.<br/>
“Okay I will call for pizza. We have a little time to play before we can eat, so what do you wanna do?”<br/>
Lily jumped up and down and smiled “colouw with daddy”.<br/>
“Do you wanna colour with me?” I confirmed. She nodded enthusiastically.<br/>
“Okay go get the pencils. I’ll be there in a minute, first I’m gonna call for pizza.”</p><p>After the call I go to her and I see her colouring in her new princess colour book I gave her not long ago. “Do you like the new book sweetheart?” I ask. She nods and gives me a wide smile that makes her eyes crinkle. She gives me another colour book, this one got a lot of football pictures in. She asks “Daddy colouw football ow pwincess?”. “I will colour the football because you’re doing a really good job at the princes.” I tell her.</p><p>Agree five minutes she looks at me with sad eyes and says “Not play wif Jason.”. “Didn’t you play with Jason today?” Is ask her. She looks down and shakes her head. “Why not?”<br/>
She looks back up, and I see tears in her eyes, she whispers “Jason say so.”.<br/>
“Oh darling, why didn’t he want to play with you?” I asked her. “Me giwl, boys play.” “Only boys could play with Jason?” I asked her to confirm. She nods her head. “You wanted to play with him, isn’t it? Maybe he wanted a boy’s day today and tomorrow he wants to play with the girls.” I said. I see a little of hope in her sad eyes. “Do you know what, boys aren’t even that fun anyway, right.” I smiled at her. She giggled and says “You boy, daddy fun.” I laughed at her and begin to tickle her. </p><p>After lots of laughs and our belly’s full of pizza, I put her in bed and read her a story. She falls asleep with a smile on her face. “Goodnight sweetheart, I love you.” I whisper to her.<br/>
She really is the best thing that happened to me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiii</p><p>I hope to have a new chapter at least once a week.</p><p>Here is Chapter Two.</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p><p>-L</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s Friday morning. I love Friday mornings, that means just another few hours, and it’s the weekend. I hired someone else to work in the weekends so that I can spend all my time with Lily. She’s been really happy the last few days, I was a bit scared that she would get another sad moment since what happened three days ago. </p><p>The day after that incident, Jason played with her all day. The two of them were best friends since the first day she went to the school, that’s why it hurt her so much that Jason didn’t want to play with her.</p><p>I look at my clock and see that it’s 7 o’clock. That means one thing. </p><p>A few minutes later I hear little footsteps in the hallway.<br/>
Not even a second later and the door from my bedroom went open and there stood Lily. Every morning it was the same, she looks at me with her innocent eyes and shy smile. I open up the sheets, she runs to the bed and snuggles her face in my side. </p><p>I smile to myself. I have everything I want in my arms right now. </p><p>“Bweaky?” Lily asked while poking my cheek. “Are you hungry sweetheart?” I ask her. She nods her head. “Okay, c’mon then we’ll go eat.” I say while I pick her up. I carry her to the kitchen and place her in her seat. I grab a bowl and the cereal. “Coco?” Lily asked. I laugh “of course what else. It’s the best breakfast, right?” The smile on her face widens, and she cheers “Yay!”. One of the reasons that there’s no doubt she’s my daughter, coco pops. </p><p>After breakfast, I dress her and me, and we’re on the rood to the preschool. “Do you look forward for today?” I ask her. She nods. “That’s good, I think you’re gonna have lots of fun.”</p><p>I drop her of at the classroom, and I’m back on my way to the store but not before giving her a big hug. </p><p>On my way to the store I stop by a coffee shop for a tea. That’s right no coffee but a tea, Yorkshire with a bit of milk to be precise. Maybe I live in LA now, but I was born and raised in England. And let me say British people do love their tea.</p><p>Back at the bookstore I finish my tea, clap my hands “Let the day begin.” I say out loud to nobody. So I begin to work, I grab some books and put them in the right places on the shelves.</p><p>The bell that indicates there is a costumer, rings. I look over to the door and see my favourite costumer.  “Hi Mrs Johnson, how are you today?”. She gives me a smile and says “Great my dear. I’m just stopping by, I was in the neighbourhood and couldn’t resist to come and say hello. How are you Louis?”. “I’m good, thank you. I got some new books here do you want to look at them?”. She always wants to look at the new books. She laughs and says “You know me so well.” I give her some books that I think she will like. </p><p>“How are the kids, grandkids?” When I ask she looks up from the book she was reading and gives me a wide smile. You always can see the happiness and love in her eyes as she talks about her family, I think that’s why I like her so much. This time though the smile and the light in her eyes are even brighter. “That’s why I was in the neighbourhood actually, I have a new grandchild!” She tells me. “Oh that’s great, is it a girl or a boy?”.</p><p>“It’s a girl, and she is so cute. Do you know what, I will bring you a photo next time, dear!”. I smile at her and say “I would love that, babies are adorable, I love them. I remember when I held Lily for the first time and I cried so much.” </p><p>She laughs at me “Wait till your first grandchild, it’s even worse then.” I laugh at that and shake my head “I hope that’s not going to happen in the next 30 years”. </p><p>“You never know Louis, you were also very young when you got your daughter. But I got to go now, goodbye and till next week.” And with that she walks out the door. </p><p>Over the next few hours people walked in and out of the bookstore. </p><p>I feel my phone buzzing in my pants. When I grab it I see it’s the preschool, all sorts of thoughts going through my mind. They never called me before. Has something happened to Lily? I pick up the phone before I panic too much. “Hello” You can hear the worry in my voice.</p><p>“Hello, Mr. Tomlinson?” The woman on the phone asks. “Yeah that’s me, is there something wrong with Lily?” I ask her. “Yeah, Lily is feeling poorly, she’s also been crying and calling for you. I called to ask if you could pick her up.”. I look around the store and I sigh in relief to see that there aren’t any costumers. “Yeah that’s okay, I will be there in 15 minutes.” After that we say our goodbyes.</p><p>I close the cash register and look around for my keys. They lay behind the counter, I grab them and make my way out the door. </p><p>When I went to grab the doorknob someone walks in the store. “I’m really sorry, but the store is closed.” I say to them. “Oh I didn’t know, sorry, I thought it’s still early, so it must be open.” The person says. Their voice is low, and I quite like the sound. When I look up to see the person in front of me, I was stood frozen. He had the most beautiful brown curls. When I looked a little down I saw his emerald green eyes, after a few seconds staring in his eyes, my eyes travelled a little down to his pink lips. After a while he looked down, and I was ripped out of my daze. </p><p>“Y-yeah, I’m closing early. My daughter isn’t feeling well, so I have to go pick her up.” I say eventually. He looked back up to me “Oh, I hope she feels better soon.” And gave me a small smile. “Thank you” after I say that I give a sincere smile at him. He gave me a smile so wide that I saw his dimples. He has dimples, wow. “Right, till next time.” He says and with that he walks out of the store.</p><p>I stood there for a minute, thinking about the man with the green eyes, brown curls and a smile that shows dimples. He was beautiful. Then reality struck and the green eyes were forgotten. Not a second later I walked out the door, and was on my way to the preschool. </p><p>When I saw Lily crying, I ran to her and picked her up. “Hey sweetheart, it’s daddy, I’m here now. Shhh little angel, it’s alright.” I whisper in her ear while rubbing her back. She keeps crying. </p><p>The car ride was silent except for the quiet sobs from Lily.<br/>
I sigh to myself. It reminds me of a few days ago, when I couldn’t make her stop crying either. </p><p>While I was thinking of things to make her feel better, we arrived at home. When inside I put her in bed and made her a tea. </p><p>After that I got next to her on the bed. She was still crying. It breaks my heart to see her like that. I kept thinking about when she was crying three days ago and how she finally stopped. Then I remembered, the song. But what was it called, I don’t remember. The only thing I remember is the rhythm.</p><p>So I just began to hum the song.</p><p>“Mmmmh Mmhmm </p><p>Sweet mmmh”</p><p>Wait, sweet something. Sweet baby? No, sweetheart? No, sweet creature? Yes that’s it.<br/>
I was so happy that I almost made a victory dance. I search the song in a music app on my phone. Not a minute later, I found it. I saw the singers name, Harry styles, now I remember, yeah it’s this one. </p><p>I put the song on. Not even a few seconds later and Lily stopped crying. After a while I began to hum along with the song. </p><p>At the end of the song Lily was even smiling and not soon after she was peaceful asleep. </p><p>I went to the living room and sat on the couch. But before I turn the TV on, I picked up my phone and purchased the song.</p><p>This song is something special. It was almost like magic, it is the only thing that can make Lily smile again when she is crying. And I would do anything to see her smile all the time, so if that means that I have to buy the song then that is what I will do. Besides, its a really good song.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hiii </p><p>Who is the beautiful man?</p><p>The next chapter will be Harry POV.</p><p>:)</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p><p>-L</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiii</p><p>This chapter is in Harry POV.</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p><p>-L</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blue eyes.</p><p>The first thing that came to my mind when I woke up were the ocean blue eyes.</p><p>I was just walking on a busy street in LA yesterday, when I saw a group of teenage girls walking towards the way I come from. To my luck there was a side street a few feet away from me. So I quickly went into the small side street because I just didn’t want to be recognized for a moment, I just wanted to walk around like normal people.</p><p>Don’t get me wrong I love what I do, singing really is my favourite thing, I love it, and the fans are all lovely. Also, I’m very thankful for them because of them I can do what I love to do, without them, I wouldn’t be where I was today.</p><p>But sometimes I just wanted to be Harry, not pop star or famous Harry. I want to do things other people do every day without any problems. I want to go to the store and buy some food without people coming to me and asking for a picture. I want to go out to dinner with friends without paps showing up.</p><p>So I quickly made my way to the side street. After a few minutes of waiting, I figured that they didn’t saw me. I begin to walk further in the street, I didn’t want to risk getting back to the busy street. While wandering around I saw a few small places, like a coffee shop, a small clothing store and even a small pizzeria.</p><p>One thing struck though, it was a small old store with light brown walls and a dark green door. Besides the door there was an old but big window where you could easily look inside.</p><p>The little lamps hanging from the ceiling, the old shelves that were just overflowing with books. And a little corner where you could sit and read.</p><p>It just had something authentic, something that sucked you in. Like a spell that just dragged me in. I don’t know what it was, but I had to walk into that bookstore, there wasn’t any other way.</p><p>So I just did that, I walked in. At that exact same moment there was someone walking out of the store.</p><p>And there he was, the boy with feathery brown hair, cheekbones, cute button nose and the beautiful ocean blue eyes. Those eyes, I couldn’t stop thinking about those eyes since I ran into him yesterday. I don’t think I’ve ever seen more beautiful eyes before.</p><p>I saw him staring at me and I kept hoping he didn’t recognise me. I felt my cheeks heating up when he didn’t say anything and kept looking at me, so I quickly looked down hoping he didn’t see me blushing.</p><p>Maybe I will stop by sometime, not for the guy, no, for the place of course. I liked it, the little that I saw through the window. I’m curious to see it from the inside.</p><p>Okay maybe also because of the guy. I can’t help it. I see stunning people all the time, it comes with my profession, like models or actors/actresses, but he was just something else. He was handsome, beautiful and cute at the same time.</p><p>My thoughts were interrupted when I heard my phone ring. I looked around and saw that it was on my night stand. When I picked it up, I saw the call ID, it was my mum.</p><p>“Hey mum” I greeted her still with my morning voice.<em> “Hello darling, did I wake you up?”</em> She asked me. “No, I was already awake when you called.”</p><p><em>“Alright, how are you?”</em> She asks. “Good, I have the day of today, so that’s nice. How’s everything there?”</p><p><em>“Everything is fine here. Are you planning on coming any time soon?”</em> I hear the hopeful tone in her voice. I’ve been really busy lately with writing my first solo album. It’s finally finished. The first song is already out. I even heard it on the radio. I was surprised at first when I heard it on there, but I also felt proud of myself.</p><p>Yeah, it’s not the first time a song of mine was on the radio, not even close, but that was with the band. This was my first solo song.</p><p>From the moment one direction was formed. We were always on tour, writing a new album or the both at the same time. We hadn’t a lot of free time, it was hard being away from family and not seeing them much specially so young as we were. But it was also a lot of fun, three teenage guys in a band. That can’t be anything but fun. When we went on a break, I took some time of to be with my family.</p><p>That time with the band was hard for my mum, her young son away from home. But she was happy, she knew that I was made for this life.</p><p>“Yeah actually, I finished the album, and it’s coming out in a two weeks on May 12. So then I have to promote it here for a week. After that I wanted to come to you for a week, before I have to come back and rehearsal for tour starts.” I reassure her that I plan on coming.</p><p><em>“Oh that’s great, I can’t wait to see you and hear the album. I know I said it before but your song ‘sweet creature’ is beautiful. I’m really proud of you Harry!”</em> She sounds so enthusiastic and proud. I really miss her.</p><p>“I think you said it a hundred times already,” I laughed “but thank you mum. And I can’t wait either, I miss you guys.”</p><p><em>“We miss you too. I’m sorry but I gotta go darling, Gemma’s coming over for dinner.”</em> She says.</p><p>“Alright say hi from me, goodbye mum. Love you.” I say to her. <em>“I will, see you soon honey. Love you too.”</em> And with that she hangs up.</p><p>I see that it’s ten o’clock. Now that I finally have the day of I’m going to make it a lazy day.</p><p>I walk out of bed, put some music on and make my way to the kitchen. There I begin to make some pancakes. I love cooking, most of the time I don’t have the time, or I’m too tired, but when I have the day off I’ll always cook.</p><p>When I’m done eating breakfast I sent a text to Niall and Liam to see if they’re free today to hang out.</p><p>Ten minutes later I feel my phone buzzing. It’s Niall. <em>Sure but I’m not free till three.</em><br/>
I quickly sent a text back to him. <strong>Alright, see you then!</strong> After that I sent a text to Liam. <strong>Hey Li, Ni comes over at three. So if you can, I’ll see you then!</strong></p><p>The rest of the morning and day consist of laying on the couch in sweatpants and watching Netflix.</p><p>I’m woken up at a knock on my door. I must have fallen asleep. I open the door and see Niall and Liam. “Hi guys.” I say while opening the door wider. They both give me a greeting and hug before they step inside.</p><p>“So I figured some FIFA and a few beers. I was also planning on cooking some chicken masala later if that’s okay with you?” I ask them while I grab tree beers. “I wouldn’t ever refuse something you cook Haz.” Niall says. I laugh “You would never refuse food Ni.” I say while rolling my eyes. “You have a point Haz.” He says and taking a sip of his beer. Liam is laughing at the exchange.</p><p>“That’s fine, sounds delicious, Haz.” Liam says. I smile at him. “How’s the album coming then Li?” I ask him. “Good, busy with writing. I finished a few songs. How are you, nervous about the album debut?” I smile at him. “Yeah really nervous it’s the first solo album. It’s different from what we did in one direction and I don’t know how they are gonna react.” I say, actually I’m scared that the fans from one direction going to hate it because it’s different from before and not what they expect.</p><p>“You’ll be fine Harry, they’re going to love it. They know it’s not going to be the same as what we did in one direction. Did you see the reaction to your new song? I saw some on Twitter, and they seem to really like it.” Liam says. Liam was always the one person to reassure you. He’s always concerned about us. How we are doing, and he gives the best advice.</p><p>Niall is the one who always can make you happy. He’s a bit like a funny brother. Always energetic and in a good mood. But you can also have a serious conversation with him. They both are family, they will always be my brothers. I love them.</p><p>“Yeah, the response is actually really great. I was a bit surprised to be honest.” I say relieved.</p><p>“Of course the response is great, it’s a great song Harold.” Niall confirms. I smile at him. “So I was promised FIFA and food.” At that both Liam en I laugh.</p><p>The rest of the evening consist out playing FIFA and laughing with each other, just like old times.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hiii</p><p>You can also find me (@TPWKsmiley) and the story (Songs destined for us (l.s)) on Wattpad. If you like to read books there.</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p><p>-L</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiii</p><p>This chapter is back in Louis POV.</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p><p>-L</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you wanna bake a cake together, love?” Lily looked at me with wide eyes and squealed “Yesss bake cake, daddy”</p><p>“Alright go wash your hands while I put some music on.” She took off like a race car. I laughed to myself, she is something else haha.</p><p>“Daddy weady!” She showed me her still wet hands. “Good sweetheart.” I grabbed a towel and dried her hands and clapped in my hands. “Alright, now we can begin.” I grabbed all the stuff and ingredients and put them all on the table. Not to forget a recipe for what to do otherwise it would end up like a disaster. And I want it to be edible.</p><p>I put Lily with her knees on a chair so that she can work like that. I measured the correct amount of the different ingredients and let her put it in a big bowl. When there wasn’t any ingredient left she looked at me.</p><p>“Now we are gonna mix it all, but we are gonna do it in a really fun way.” She looked at me with so much enthusiasm. “How daddy?”</p><p>“We are gonna do it with our hands.” I wriggled with my fingers. “It’s gonna be fun, try it!”</p><p>She put her hands in the bowl and giggled “feels funny.”</p><p>“Good job Lily, now we have to put it in the oven, so it can bake.” I put the cake in the oven and turned to her. “Now we have to wait till it’s ready. What do you wanna do in the meantime?”</p><p>“Dance!” She began to dance to the music. “Dance, daddy too!”</p><p>“Alright alright I will let you see how good I can dance.” I said to her and started to dance really silly. She began to laugh at me. The laugh that I loved to hear and see on her. I would even dance silly in a room with 50 strangers if that meant she would laugh like that.</p><p>After a few songs we heard ‘sweet creature’ play. “Daddy sweet cweatuwe!” Lily squealed and jumped against me and put her arms up to indicate that she wanted me to hold her. I squatted down and took her in my arms. I begin to sing softly along and started to sway my hips on the song.</p><p>“That was Harry Styles with ‘sweet creature’. It happened that the one and only Harry is here with me right now in the studio. Hello Harry, thank you for being here.” I hear the radio host say.</p><p><em>“Hello everyone, thank you for inviting me.”</em> A deep voice came from the radio that apparently belonged to Harry Styles. “How are you, Harry?”</p><p>
  <em>“I’m good, thank you, exited times!” </em>
</p><p>“Yeah the new song hit number one, and I heard there is an album coming.”</p><p><em>“Yes I didn’t expect it at all, I’m really glad that the fans like it. And the album is coming out tomorrow actually.”</em> I wonder if the songs are all like sweet creature. They probably are.</p><p>“I’m sure that everyone is going to like the album just as much. How is it called?”</p><p><em>“I hope so. It’s called Harry styles”</em> I heard him chuckle. An album named after your self, who is this guy haha.</p><p>“Is there a tour coming as well, Harry?”</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, a world tour, the exact places and dates will be announced soon. I’m really excited about it, a bit nervous as well. It’s the first solo tour. I always had the other boys to talk to and have fun with. But my band are fun and nice people, we’ve become really good friends. I also have met with the crew and I look forward to getting to know them better while we’re on tour.”</em>
</p><p>“Well everyone you heard it here Harry Styles’ album is coming out tomorrow and there will be a world tour! I’m sure you’re gonna have lots of fun on tour, Harry. Now I heard you have a surprise for us.”</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, the surprise is that you can play one song from the album.”</em>
</p><p>“Well I’m exited to hear it, thank you for coming! I will let you do the honours to announce the song.”</p><p>
  <em>“Okay, well here is my new song ‘kiwi’ hope you like it!.”</em>
</p><p>Kiwi? That’s a weird name for a song. The song begin to play, and it was different from I thought it would be. I thought something similar as ‘sweet creature’ but it isn’t. It’s like a rock song.</p><p>Lily began to wriggle in my arms and I set her down. When she was on the ground she immediately started to dance. She jumped up down with her arms in the air. She sang along with the wrong words of course.</p><p>She’s crazy haha. “You look like a real rock star Lily.” I laughed and also started to dance. We danced and sang like real rock stars till the end of the song.</p><p>“You liked the song Lily?” She nods her head so fast that it looked like it was going to fall of any second. “Yeah, youw baby nanana youw baby!” She shouted.</p><p>“You know who sang the song?” She shook her head. “It’s from Harry Styles, the same guy who sings ‘sweet creature’.” She looked at me with big eyes and gasped. “Hawwy! I like hawwy songs!” I smiled at her.</p><p>The last two weeks I sang every night ‘sweet creature’ to her when she was in bed. And every time she was a bit sad I just put the song on and the tears stopped rolling down her cheeks.</p><p>When the song ended it was time to take out the cake. So I went to the go kitchen to take the cake out and let it cool down. “Look Lily, it looks really good doesn’t it? You did a really good job.”</p><p>“Looks yummy daddy, can I eat?”</p><p>“First it has to cool down sweetheart, but after we can eat a piece.” She looked at me with sad eyes. “Okay, big piece?” She asked with hopeful look in her eyes. “Alright, because you did a really good job. I think you can bake better than me sweetheart.” She giggled “You burn food.” I laughed “You’re right, I always burn the food.”</p><p>I felt my phone buzzing in my pants. When I looked at it, I saw that it was my mum. I smiled, I miss her. We’ve always been really close. I tell her everything. It’s hard to live so far away from her. I miss our tea chats.</p><p>“Lily can you go play for a bit, grandma is calling. I will tell you when the cake is ready.” With that she went to her room to play.</p><p>When I looked at my phone it had already stopped with ringing. So I quickly called back.</p><p>
  <em>“Hello”</em>
</p><p>“Hi mum”</p><p>
  <em>“Oh hello darling, how are you?”</em>
</p><p>“Good, Lily and I just baked a cake, and it actually looked good, looked edible.” She laughed at that.</p><p><em>“Don’t speak too soon love. Maybe it just looks good but doesn’t taste good.”</em> I rolled my eyes and smiled. I have always been a bad cook and she knows.</p><p>“Well I have good hopes. I’ll let you know how it tastes.”</p><p>
  <em>“Alright I can’t wait to hear the results. So I wanted to check in to see if the plans are still the same for next week.”</em>
</p><p>“Yeah I booked the plane tickets already. I didn’t tell Lily yet, she is gonna be so happy. She misses everyone.” It makes me really sad and guilty. For Lily but also for my mum and sister that we’re so far away from each other. It makes me think sometimes that staying here is a good thing. That maybe I have to go back to Doncaster. But I love my life here.</p><p><em>“We really miss you guys too. But I know that you belong there. You love your bookstore and your friends and just the city. Lily likes it too, she always tells me about the preschool and her friends and about how much she loves you. And we speak on the phone, and we skype, you visit every holiday. You’re making it work sweetheart, I’m proud of you. You’re coming to visit next week, and we will have a big birthday party for Lily. She’s going to love it.”</em> She always knows how to make me feel better.</p><p>“You always know what to say, don’t you haha. Thanks mum I can’t wait to see you again.”</p><p>
  <em>“I can’t wait either darling, see you soon. Love you!”</em>
</p><p>“Bye mum, love you too.” With that I hang up the phone.</p><p>I walk to Lily her room. “Hey darling, you ready to try out the cake?” She turned closed her colour book and ran up to me. “Yes, can I?”</p><p>“Yeah c’mon I bet it’s delicious,” we made our way to the kitchen and I sliced two pieces for us. Lily sat down on her chair and when I placed the piece in front of her she was fast to put it in her mouth. I laughed “Hungry darling? How is it?” She nodded her head and when her mouth was empty she spoke “Yummy!”</p><p>I tried it myself, I didn’t expect much, but it tasted good. “We really did a good job, love.”</p><p>“So your birthday is next week darling. Do you know how old you are gonna be?” She nodded her head. “Four.”</p><p>“That’s right, do you know what we’re gonna do that day?” She shook her head and scrunched her eyebrows while she was thinking. She even ticked a few times with her finger on her chin. That made me smile, she’s really cute. “Play with daddy?” She asked me eventually.</p><p>“Yes, but you’re also going to play with grandma and grandpa and your aunts and uncle.” She looked at me with wide eyes. “They come here?”</p><p>“No we’re going to them next week.” She jumped out her chair and ran to me. She crawled on my lap and hugged me. “I miss them.”</p><p>“I know darling, I miss them too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiii</p><p>In this chapter are both Louis and Harry POV.</p><p>A reminder: the book is always in Louis POV, so if there isn't something said in the beginning of a chapter it's Louis POV. When it changes to Harry POV, you will see it.</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p><p>-L</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Daddy, can I listen to Hawwy?” I couldn’t hold the laugh back that escaped my mouth. Of course that’s what she wanted. The last couple of days she’s constantly listening to Harry Styles’ album. </p><p>The day after we baked a cake and heard Harry on the radio Lily asked to put on ‘sweet creature’ so I did like always. She’s always so calm but happy when she is listening to the song. She can’t stop the little smile that is forming on her face. </p><p>When Lily was listening on the couch I remembered that Harry told something about an album coming out. The two songs that we already heard from him were good. So after the song Lily and I listened to the entire album that apparently only came out a few hours before. </p><p>Ever since then, so for a week now, she is constantly listening to it. </p><p>“Of course sweetheart, but just for a bit, and then you have to go to bed. Tomorrow is a big day.” She nods her head. </p><p>“Yeahhh, going to gwandma and gwandpa ... oh and Ewnie and Dowis and Daisy and Phoebe and Fizzy and Lottie.” She said with wide eyes and big hand gestures. </p><p>“That’s right, so we need a good night sleep, so we’re all ready to see them huh.” I say to her hopefully that she isn’t going to make a tantrum that she has to go to bed after a few songs. </p><p>“Okay daddy, just one song?” She says, just like I’ve hoped. </p><p>“Alright, which song do you want?” I ask her, already knowing the answer. </p><p>She rolls her eyes. “Sweet cweatuwe of course.” Right, she’s my daughter, she has her sassy moments. </p><p>“Right, I should’ve known that.” I see her nod her head after she giggles. </p><p>She jumps in her bed and looks at me, waiting for the song. I put the song on and sing softly along. When the song and I say goodbye and give a peck on her forehead. With another few giggles and I love you’s I make my way out of her bedroom.</p><p>I check if I have everything packed and ready for tomorrow and when that’s done I make my way to bed early because tomorrow is going to be exhausting.</p><p>-</p><p>It has been a hectic morning. I’m not the most organized person. I’m a bit chaotic, so it didn’t surprise me that during the morning I saw stuff, like toys for Lily, that also needed to be packed. I did check yesterday but apparently not good enough. </p><p>Lily was tired therefore she clung to me so, it was difficult to finish everything and to make our way to the airport on time. </p><p>During the car ride Lily fell fast back to sleep, so the car ride was silent. The perfect moment to relax a little after the rush this morning and before the busy airport. </p><p>We arrive at the airport and as expected there are a lot of people. Fortunately not as many as in holiday periods. No families with kids. I assume the people who are here now have to travel for their job or have an early holiday out of the holiday season. </p><p>After an easy and fast check in, we’re now seated at our gate waiting to start boarding. There aren’t many people here. I guess most people are headed to warm places or something. </p><p>I was scrolling on my phone for the past 10 minutes when I felt Lily move from her seat next to me. She begins to crawl on my lap. And amused smile made his way on my face. I put my phone away and helped her on her way on my lap. I put my arms around her, and she snuggled further in my chest. </p><p>“Are you alright sweetheart?” I ask her when she’s finally settled. She doesn’t say anything but looks up at me and I see fear in her eyes. </p><p>“Are you scared?” Lily snuggled further in my chest and I felt her nod against my chest. </p><p>“You don’t have to be scared darling, I’m here. I will always be here.” I give a peck on her forehead. “A plane is just like a bus. Only the view in the plane is far more beautiful than what you see in a bus. I will show you later. We will be in the clouds, just like angels. Maybe if you try really hard you can see one.”</p><p>She whips her head up and looks at me. “Weally, angels?” I smile at her. </p><p>“Yeah angels, they live up there, in the clouds. They have a castle and everything. And every night when the sun goes down they make the sky look yellow, orange and pink.” I tell her with enthusiasm to make her happy and forget about her fear. It worked because she looks at me with her mouth wide open and her eyes where you saw so much excitement. </p><p>I smiled at her, my beautiful angel. We settle in a silence after that. A few minutes later, I saw that she was still a bit anxious, so I thought of the one thing that would make her feel better. </p><p>Softly I begin to sing ‘sweet creature’ to her while looking at her. Immediately she looks at me with a smile. I put a lock hair out of her face, still singing to her. </p><p>When the song ends she begins to speak. “Daddy, can I listen to all Hawwy songs?” </p><p>“Sure, I bought the album on my phone specially for you.” I grab my phone and some earphones and give it to her. And that’s how we sat for the rest of the time. Me looking at my beautiful daughter in my lap and she’s smiling while listening to music.</p><p> </p><p>-Harry POV- </p><p>It was a busy day. Or morning, but it already felt like an entire day had passed. The past week existed of promoting my new album. So it was from one place to the other, from early morning to late night. Exhausting, but it was nice to talk about my new music and to see the reaction from people on my album. </p><p>This morning I had to wake up early to talk on a radio show. When I was finally finished I had to rush back home. Because of the busy week I had, I didn’t have any time to pack my bag and I had a flight in a few hours. So at home I quickly finish packing and made my way to the airport. </p><p>Normally when I fly to my family home or when I go on holiday I wait in the VIP lounge at the airport. Thought this time I didn’t go there, I went straight to the gate. I was running late, so I couldn’t stay there long anyway. Also, I just wanted to feel a bit normal for a bit. The last week I was constantly in the spotlights, at this moment I want to feel like someone where nobody looked twice to. Another thing was that I knew there wouldn’t be so many people. And if there were, it wouldn’t be teenagers who could make out who I was from miles away. And at last, I’m wearing comfortable clothes, nothing that stands out. </p><p>The only thing I did was to enter via a side door and not the front doors to the main hall. If I went that way, I knew some people would recognize me. </p><p>When I arrived at the gate I saw that I was right, there aren’t many people on my flight. There were a few elder people, no teenagers. There was one child though, next to a young man, I assume was her dad. </p><p>I looked around and saw a few empty seats opposite of the girls and the dad. So I made my way and sat down to one of the seats. Just when I sat down I saw the little girl move from her seat and on to her dads lap. My first thought that she was really cute. The little girl snuggled her whole body against the man’s chest. </p><p>I grabbed my phone to busy myself for the next couple of minutes. I was so close to the pair that I couldn’t help but hear their conversation. I couldn’t help but look up at them. Apparently the girl was scared, and I immediately felt bad for her. </p><p>The first few times I had to fly I was terrified to step on a plane, but now it’s just normal for me, I don’t think twice about the fact that I’m on a plane. </p><p>At the way the man was talking to her and trying to comfort her, I knew he was a great dad. And the way that the girl cling to him and responded to him, I knew she was a sweet, beautiful kid. </p><p>You instantly saw that they both meant so much to each other and that their bond is really strong. I couldn’t help the smile that was forming on my face. </p><p>When they both were quiet I snapped out of my gaze. I can’t believe I just stared the whole time at the pair.</p><p>I looked back at my phone and sent a text to my mum that I was at the airport and was soon going to board. When I did that I opened Twitter to see what the fas think about the album and what their favourite song is. </p><p>A few minutes of silence later and I heard someone humming. Of was there someone singing. I listened more carefully. </p><p>No, it couldn’t.</p><p>Was that my song? I looked up from my phone and so indeed the father singing ‘sweet creature’ to his daughter. </p><p>I didn’t expect him to know it, normally guys his age don’t listen to my music. I was a bit shocked. When he was done I heard the girl asking to listen to my other songs. Apparently the father had even bought my album for her. While listening to my music I only saw a smile on her face. No fear, no sadness, I only saw her smile. That right there made my day a lot better. </p><p>I don’t know why, but I felt proud that the girl wanted to hear my music. A sort of happiness came over me that I hadn’t felt in a long time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiii</p><p>They're still at the airport.</p><p>It begins in Louis POV.</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p><p>-L</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Excuse me, good morning/afternoon. People from the flight to Heathrow, I have some information about the delay.” Everyone stood up and gathered around the woman who just walked to our gate. I also stand up with Lily still in my arms, I go to the woman in the airport uniform and listen to what she has to say. Normally we should’ve already boarded the plane 15 minutes ago. “There is something wrong with the plane, so we can’t fly in it.” She tells us. Around me people begin to ask questions and begin to get frustrated. </p><p>“Fortunately there is an plane we can use, but it just landed, so we have to refuel it. While we’re doing that all the luggage has to be switched to the new plane and the only way of doing that is by hand. It speaks for itself that this takes time.” A man from the left speaks up then. “Do you know how long this will take?”</p><p>The woman turn towards him. “We can’t say for sure, but it’s going to take a while, it probably will take an hour. I will come back to you if I have more information.” </p><p>Some people ask more questions and the rest listens to the woman who answers them all. I on the other hand am not listening any more when I hear giggles. I look in my arms and yeah it’s Lily all shy but giggling. She has her head against my chest like she wants to hide, but she’s shyly looking next to me. I turn my head to the right and at that moment I saw a gorgeous man pulling silly faces to Lily. </p><p>The moment the man sees me looking he stops and looks at his feet with red cheeks. After a second he looks back up at me, the embarrassment clear on his face. I can’t help the small smile on my face. </p><p>“H-hi, um, I’m sorry” the guy says while he ran a hand through his hair. “Nothing to be sorry for, you made my daughter smile, I should be thanking you.” The guy gives me one of the brightest smiles I’ve seen. I couldn’t help but smile wide back.</p><p>“Just couldn’t help it really, she’s adorable.” That made me laugh. “That she is, don’t be fouled though she can be pretty sassy.” I tell him, while looking at Lily who has hid her head in my neck. “I’m Louis by the way” I extend my hand, and he shakes it. “I’m Harry” he says with his green eyes. They are beautiful, but I can’t help, but I think I’ve seen them before. I frown at that thought. I don’t even know the guy. </p><p>I see his face falter a bit and his look shifts towards Lily. She’s still shy in my arms.</p><p>“Say Hi to Harry sweetheart.” I whisper in her ear. She looks up to me and then towards Harry. With a shy smile she says softly to him “Hi, I’m Lily.”</p><p>Harry smiles at her “Hi Lily, nice to meet you. I’m Harry.” Her head whips up at that. And she looks at Harry with big wide eyes. “Hawwy?” The man nods. Then she looks back at me. I know what she’s thinking, that Harry is Harry styles. It isn’t true though otherwise the guy would be in a secret room or the VIP room waiting for is flight not here with normal people, like us. </p><p>“There are a lot of Harrys in the world sweetheart. Harry Styles is probably somewhere on a radio or TV show at this moment.” I see that her eyes begin to water, and she wraps her arms around my neck and hid her face there. I rub her back “I’m sorry darling, you know what I’ll make sure we will see his show one time, huh? What do you think about that?” She looks me in the eyes. </p><p>“Weally?” I nod my head and kiss her forehead “Anything for you, love.” </p><p>I turn back to Harry and give him an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry, she loves Harry Styles’ songs. The album is all she listens since it came out.” </p><p>“No worries, I heard some of his songs, he’s not bad.” He gave me a small smile, but I saw him a little frowning. I shrugged it off.</p><p>We both sit down and talk to each other. The conversation floats easily and there is not a single silent moment. We talked about family, about why we’re going to England what we like to do in our free time,... I haven’t smiled like this in a long time. </p><p>Harry did even have a whole conversation with Lily about princesses. Lily was still shy, but normally she wouldn’t even say two words to a stranger. Harry did really his best to involve her in the conversation so that she didn’t feel left out. </p><p>I caught myself at looking fondly at the two of them. But I quickly schooled my features. </p><p>It comes to an end when the woman from earlier comes back and tells us we have to board. I was disappointed, I didn’t want it to end. </p><p>It wasn’t until I was a few hours on the plane that I remembered where I’ve seen those beautiful emerald green eyes before.</p><p> </p><p>-Harry POV-</p><p>I’m currently in the flight to England and I just realized something. </p><p>Louis, the father of Lily, is the gorgeous man with the ocean blue eyes. The one I saw in that one bookstore weeks ago. How did I not see it earlier. He’s not just gorgeous though, we actually talked for over an hour, and he’s funny as well.</p><p>Earlier when the woman was explaining why the flight was delayed, I was only half listening to her. It happens a lot, I’m used to it. So I was looking around and to my surprise I stood next to the dad and child.</p><p>The man had the little girl in her arms while listening to the woman. The little girl was looking at me and when she saw me looking back she hid further in her fathers’ chest. </p><p>I smiled at her hoping she wouldn’t be scared. She smiled shyly back at me, she’s adorable. </p><p>I began to make silly faces at her and a soft giggle escaped her mouth. That cute little giggle made me smile so bright. I made even sillier faces and soon enough she was constantly giggling. </p><p>It wasn’t until a few seconds later I saw the dad looking at me. I quickly stopped and looked down. My cheeks heating up. I was thinking that I had to look up otherwise it would be even weirder. Of course, I had to stutter when I talked to him, that made me blush even harder.</p><p>Fortunately the guy thought it was okay. When it told him my name I saw him frowning and thinking. I was terrified that he would recognize me. The chance of him recognizing me was pretty big because he sang ‘sweet creature’ to his daughter. I didn't want him to think I was some arrogant, rich famous guy. I don’t know why, but I wanted him to like me and not as famous Harry Styles, but just Harry.</p><p>But the fear was quickly over when he told poor Lily that I wasn’t that Harry. It broke my heart to see her almost cry. But when he said that I didn’t know how to correct him.</p><p>I wanted to make the little girl happy to say I was Harry Styles, but also didn’t want Louis to know. After that he was quick to change the conversation. </p><p>We talked with each other until we had to board. I was a bit disappointed at that. It was a long time that I had such a nice and normal conversation with someone. From the moment we talked until we had to separate my smile didn’t leave my face. </p><p>Lily was such a sweet kid. She was shy but still talked with so much excitement about princesses to me. </p><p>I sometimes caught myself at looking find at the pair. How they interacted with each other, their bond, they are inseparable. </p><p>The whole plane ride I couldn’t think about something else than the pair. I hope I could see them again when we land.</p><p>Soon enough we land in Heathrow. Before I could look around for Louis and Lily two security guys come to me. “Mr. Styles, I’m sorry, but word got out that you’re at the airport. And there is a whole mob outside. We will escort you quickly to your car.”</p><p>Of course, they always know where I am. “Alright, thank you for the heads-up.” We begin to walk, and before we walk through the door there are three more security guys to help. There must be more people than I thought. </p><p>Walking through the crowd is almost impossible. I just follow the guard before me blindly. I smile and wave to the fans because I still love them.</p><p>Before I know it I’m at my car, I always like to drive myself and I let somebody bring it to the airport. </p><p>My mind wandered to Louis and Lily again. A loud sigh escapes my mouth. Even if I see Louis again and if we become friends, this wouldn’t be good for him or Lily. All the paparazzi and the mobs I can’t let them deal with it. I can’t bring them in this life even if I wanted nothing else.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiii</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p><p>-L</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm looking out the window and see the houses I passed countless times before. I look back to my right and see Lily peaceful asleep against my side. She has been for the past two hours.</p><p>At the airport we took a cab 'cause my mum couldn't pick us up. She was really disappointed, but I understand, the girls had school and London is a bit too far away. </p><p>I gently caressed Lily's cheek and whispered in her ear. "Wake up, love" she stirred. "We're almost there sweetheart." With that she quickly straightened up. "Really?" She asks with a wide grin. I smile and nod at her.</p><p>Not even a minute later and the car comes to a stop. "We're here, love" I step out of the cab and wait till Lily scoots over and steps out through the same door. She grabs my hand with her tiny hand and I look down at her. I see that she's a bit shy all of a sudden. I squat down so we're the same height. </p><p>"What's wrong love?" She looks at me and I see her lip tremble. I quickly take her in my arms and that's when the tears begin to flow. While Lily is sobbing in my neck I see that the cabdriver already dropped our luggage on the sidewalk and I thank him, so he can go back to his work. </p><p>"Shh it's alright, you're fine." I whisper in her ear along with other soothing words. She keeps sobbing in my neck, so I do what always makes her stop, I begin to sing 'sweet creature'. As expected the sobs immediately quiet down. </p><p>I knew it would work and after so many times I'm still shocked what an effect the song has on her. If I ever have the chance to meet this guy I will definitely thank him.</p><p>Once she's completely calm I ask her again what's wrong. "I'm scawed, daddy" She finally tells me. "Why are you scared love?" </p><p>"W-what i-if they don't like me any mowe." I rub her back while she explains to me. It breaks my heart to hear her words, that she thinks they wouldn't love her any more. </p><p>"Oh honey, they love you. They're gonna be so happy that you're here. They will want to play constantly with you. They missed you as much as you missed them. They love you as much as you love them, sweetheart." I try to reassure her. They definitely love her, everyone does. They ask all the time about Lily when we're in LA.</p><p>When I see that she is a bit happier and less scared I stand up with Lily in my arms. "You will see how much they love you sweetheart." With those words I pick up the luggage with my free hand and make my way to the familiar door. </p><p>When I was at the door Lily pressed the doorbell. Ten seconds later and the door opens, it is my mum. She gasped "Lily! Louis! You're here!" She yells with teary eyes. Immediately she huggs us both. "Grandma!" Lily shouts.</p><p>"Oh, loves, I missed you both so much!" My mum says when she pulls back from the hug. "We missed you to mum." I say to her. I give Lily to my mum and I step inside so they both could have a moment alone. I know how much my mum misses her first and only grandchild when we're in LA. I also know that Lily misses her grandma just as much. I always feel guilty about the fact that we don't see each other much, it's my fault. The reason why is that I decided to stay in LA. </p><p>When I stepped in the house I shouted "You didn't miss us or what!". I laughed when I heard the squeals and footsteps. "Louis!"</p><p>The first ones there were the older twins, Daisy and Phoebe, they tackled me in a hug. "Hey, girls" I said to them. Soon after Lottie and Fizzy came down the stairs with each of them one of the younger twins in their arms, Doris and last but not the least Ernie. I walked to them and gave each a hug. "Hey Lots, hey Fiz." I squatted down "Well hello there little girl, missed you." I said to Doris. "Achoo!" She jumped in my arms. And of course little Ernie followed his twin sister and also jumped in my arms. "Hey Ernie, my little brother. Now you're not the only guy any more in a house full of girls hé." I tickled him and he giggled.</p><p>I stood up with the younger twins in my arms and went to the living room and sat on the couch, Lily and mum were already there. I sat on the couch and the rest followed.</p><p>"Well beautiful sisters and brave brother how have you been?" I ask them and that's how we sat there for the next hour, telling stories and laughing with each other. After half an hour the young ones, Lily and the two pair of twins, went away to play together. Lottie, fizzy, mum and me stayed and talked some more.</p><p>After the hour Lottie and Fizzy go back to their rooms and my mum goes to the kitchen to start on dinner. I follow her and make two cups of tea. One for her while she's cooking and one for me to sit there and talk to her. I'm not even going to ask to help her cook, she wouldn't even let me anyway. I'm that terrible at it. </p><p>Half an hour later we heard the front door close. "Hey, love, how've you been?" Dan asked as he walked in to the kitchen and went straight to my mum to kiss her on the cheek. I smiled when I saw the action. Dan is an amazing guy. I'm glad my mum has someone who loves not only her but also her children. And the kids love him to. He's a good person. </p><p>"Hi, love, really good." My mum answered and looked over to me. That's when Dan saw that I was there. "Oh Louis, hi, didn't see you, sorry man." He said to me. He came over and give me a hug. "Hey Dan, no worries, good to see you."</p><p>"Where's your beautiful girl?" He asked me. "She's upstairs playing with the twins."</p><p>"Oh good, I'm going to say hello then, I'm also going to talk a shower really quick before dinner." With that he walked out the door. I looked at my mum and smiled. "He's a really good guy mum, I'm glad he's here when I can't be here." She gave me a small smile. "He is, and I know you sometimes feel bad or guilty that you don't live here. But, love, I'm so happy that you have found a place where you feel like home. So don't think like that honey." After her little speech she gave me a tight hug. </p><p>"I feel like home when I'm with you guys, it's just that place is where I feel free, happy. Here I always felt like I couldn't be fully myself." I softly say back to her. She lets out a sigh and gives me one last squeeze and pulls back from the hug. "I know, that's all I want for all of you, to be who you are and do what you want and where you want. If you are happy, I'm happy." I got tears in my eyes I heard those words. "Thank you, mum."</p><p>A little after that dinner was ready and everyone helped to set up the table. I missed big dinners, there was never a silent moment, most of the time there were multiple conversations going on at the same time. In LA it's just me and Lily, and it's fun, I love it, but a conversation with a three year old is something completely different from a conversation with an adult. </p><p>Of course this time everyone is listening to Lily. She tells them about her favourite toys, her friends at the preschool and stories about what we did together. That's how she begins to tell them about 'sweet creature' and how I sing the song to her every night. She also talks about how the other Harry songs are amazing and that she listen to them all the time.</p><p>I looked around the table and I smiled, it's good to be home for a bit. </p><p>After dinner, we all watched a movie, Nemo, for the little ones. When the movie was over we put them in bed and watched another movie they played on the TV, I don't know the name of it. </p><p>After a while only Lottie and me were left. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "So, harry Styles?" She asked. I nod my head. "Yup, she's constantly listening to his music. Its almost like he's a third member of our little family." I laughed. </p><p>"He has good songs, and he's a great singer, but how does she know him? I mean you normally don't listen to that kind of music." She asks me with furrowed eyebrows.</p><p>"You're right, and I do like his music, but it was sort of coincidence. No not coincidence, I don't know, but the song 'sweet creature' is something special. I tell her and I see her look at me like I had two heads. I laughed. "She was crying when we were in the car a month ago, and I did all the things that normally calmed her down but nothing worked and then 'sweet creature' played on the radio, and she stopped crying. I didn't think twice about it at that moment, but after that the only thing that can make her stop crying is when she hears that song." </p><p>"Wow, I didn't expect that." She says a little shocked.</p><p>"Me neither," I chuckled "but you get that since then the song means something to me, to us. Every time I see her cry, my heart breaks and this song makes her stop immediately. I'm fucking grateful Lots, I can't thank this guy enough, When the album came out we both listen to it together, and she loved it, I even liked the songs. Since then, it's the only thing she listens to."</p><p>"That's amazing Lou, really. You know he's going on tour, right. I know you've already got a birthday present for her, but maybe it's something good for both of you, to go to his concert. She would love it. How she speaks about him and now what you've explained I think it would mean so much not only for her but also for you." I thought about what she says, and she has a point. Lily would love it. </p><p>"Thanks Lots, but wouldn't it be already sold out? I mean he's popular right? And even then it's probably way to expensive."</p><p>"Actually I think the tickets go on sale tomorrow evening. And Lou, I would add money and if you asked mum and Dan they would to." I hugged her.</p><p>"Thank you, I will think about it and I will talk to mum tomorrow, and we'll see from there. I really missed you, Lots." I say to her.</p><p>"I missed you to, Lou. I'm glad you came here to celebrate Lily's birthday." We said our goodbyes and went to bed. I'm definitely going to talk to mum tomorrow. I hope it all works out, I can already see Lily's face if she found out we would go to a concert of Harry Styles. With those thoughts I fell asleep with a smile on my face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>